


Where the Lovelight Gleams

by songlin



Series: I Prefer to Text [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, John Watson's Blog, M/M, Post Reichenbach, Reunions, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songlin/pseuds/songlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say you get to missing the people you’ve lost around the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Lovelight Gleams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CharlieBravoWhiskey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieBravoWhiskey/gifts).



> I asked for things to make everybody feel better, since there was a rumor the airdate of series 3 was getting pushed back. CharlieBravoWhiskey asked for Christmas fluff. It got a little...out of hand.
> 
> Timeline-wise, this takes place before the other two stories in this series. It could even be a stand-alone. The format is similar enough to the other fics in the series that I thought it fit, although it's a departure from the usual comic antics.

**The Personal Blog of Dr. John H. Watson  
** _15 December: Happy Holidays_

Good news: I’m not dead yet. (If you listen closely, you can hear Harry humming the Monty Python bit.)

Sorry about the lack of updates. Not a lot happening on this front. Got bumped up to full-time at the clinic, so I’ve been busy. Finally unpacked the last few boxes yesterday. Found a bag of phalanges. Felt the urge to murder a certain boy wonder detective but then remembered that’s taken care of by the man himself.

This time last year we were solving that murder with the clay Margaret Thatchers.  Hard to believe. Harder to believe he’s been gone six months. Feels like ages.

It’s looking like the police are dropping the case against him. They’ve found some evidence to satisfy them. About bloody time. My thanks to the Yarders who never gave him up. Wish he was here to appreciate it. (Not that he’d own up to feeling something so base as gratitude.)

They say you get to missing the people you’ve lost around the holidays.

 

_5 comments_

Christmas party at my place. Coming?  Greg Lestrade

Not sure. Have to see if I’m going to Harry’s.  John Watson

Nope. Will be in France.  Harry Watson

In that case, maybe. I’ll let you know.  John Watson

Hullo John! Hey, give me a ring, would you? It’s important.  Molly Hooper

\---

_From: “Molly Hooper” <molly.hooper@bartshealth.nhs.uk>  
_ _To: “John Watson” <johnh.watson@gmail.com>  
_ _Subject: How are things?_

Hallo there! It’s been a while, I know, but I just thought maybe you’d like to talk to somebody. I mean, I remember you mentioning a therapist, but that’s no replacement for a friendly ear. :) How are you holding up? You seemed sort of sad on your blog. I mean, obviously you’re sad, but I just wanted to give you the opportunity to talk to somebody.

Feel free to ignore me if I’m being stupid! Just wanted to make sure you knew there was somebody for you.

I miss him too.

 

_From: “John Watson” <johnh.watson@gmail.com>  
_ _To: “Molly Hooper” <molly.hooper@bartshealth.nhs.uk>  
_ _Subject: Okay_

Thanks for the concern. You’re definitely not being stupid. I’m holding it together, like I said. It’s just all sort of grey, if that makes sense. He was an absolute nutter, but we were never bored. That sounds crazy. I’m probably crazy.

Honestly, it’s worse than I’m letting on. You didn’t really meet me til after I moved in with him, but it was pretty bad. I didn’t get a therapist for nothing. And then there was him, and he was fantastic, and then nothing.

I’m confused, most of all. I can’t figure out why he did it. He wasn’t a fake, I know it. So does everybody else now, too, which is the real irony. It had to be Moriarty. It’s the only thing that makes sense. It was some part of his fucking game. Looks like he won in the end.

Some mornings it’s hard to get up because I know there’s nothing waiting me. That should scare me more than it does I think. I mean, I carry on, but I feel a bit like a bicycle with a flat tire. It’s hard to see the point some days.

Sorry for unloading on you like that.

 

_From: “Molly Hooper” <molly.hooper@bartshealth.nhs.uk>  
_ _To: “John Watson” <johnh.watson@gmail.com>  
_ _Subject: Nothing to apologize for!_

Hey, I asked for it! It’s fine!

Don’t give up. Things will look up soon.

 

_From: “John Watson” <johnh.watson@gmail.com>  
_ _To: “Molly Hooper” <molly.hooper@bartshealth.nhs.uk>  
_ _Subject: re: Nothing to apologize for!_

He’d mock your optimism.

 

_From: “Molly Hooper” <molly.hooper@bartshealth.nhs.uk>  
_ _To: “John Watson” <johnh.watson@gmail.com>  
_ _Subject: He probably would_

Doesn’t make me wrong though. :)

 

_From: “John Watson” <johnh.watson@gmail.com>  
_ _To: “Molly Hooper” <molly.hooper@bartshealth.nhs.uk>  
_ _Subect: re: He probably would_

Thanks.

\---

You have to tell him. _Molly_

He’s not doing well. _Molly_

I’m really worried. _Molly_

TELL HIM _Molly_

Please _Molly_

I know you’re getting these messages. _Molly_

He’s lost. He almost knows it but he doesn’t know enough to save himself. You have to tell him. Please. _Molly_

I know you miss him too. _Molly_

If you don’t tell him by Christmas, I’m telling him myself. _Molly_

Don’t. _unknown number_

You’ll tell him then? _Molly_

You’d better. _Molly_

\---

Good morning, John. _unknown number_

Who’s this? _John_

A friend. _unknown number_

I’ve got lots of friends. You’ll have to be specific. _John_

Do you? Lots, would you say? _unknown number_

A few. Who the hell are you? _John_

I’ve told you. I’m your friend. _unknown number_

Fuck off. _John_

\---

If you’re looking for a spot of excitement, accept Greg Lestrade’s invitation to the pub tonight. _unknown number_

Okay, are you with Mycroft Holmes? _John_

Hardly. _unknown number_

\---

I should probably report you as a murder suspect. _John_

You haven’t, though. Why is that? _unknown number_

Because I’m certifiably mad. _John_

I shan’t argue. _unknown number_

Thanks. Has anyone ever told you you’re a twat? _John_

On multitudinous occasions. Tell me about the case. _unknown number_

Man shot w/sniper rifle from about 1500 yards. In a locked room, no windows. _John_

Fascinating. _unknown number_

Frustrating. _John_

Already looking for world-class snipers, I expect. _unknown number_

Obviously. _John_

It’s a waste of time. Her records aren’t on any books. _unknown number_

Her? _John_

Have your Mycroft Holmes send Lestrade all available info on Project Tankerville. From there, your culprit’s identity should be obvious. _unknown number_

Should I be reporting you for murder? _John_

What do you think? _unknown number_

\---

You were bloody right. Sabrina Moran, ex-army sniper, part of a government project where they tried to make guns that could shoot through walls. She was expunged from records for security purposes and went rogue about five years ago. Our victim was going to turn her in for selling state secrets. _John_

She’s in custody? _unknown number_

Yeah. How the hell did you know about her? _John_

Has she been interviewed? Not that she’ll give up much. _unknown number_

Don’t know. You’re not answering my question. _John_

Suffice it to say we had a mutual friend. _unknown number_

\---

What the fuck did you mean by that? _John_

She worked with Jim Moriarty. You know who I am. You know what he did to me. Who the fuck are you? _John_

I know everything, John. _unknown number_

Just trust me for a little while longer. Will you do that for me? Please? _unknown number_

I don’t know. _John_

Yeah. Yeah, I will. _John_

\---

Make sure you take the 24th and 25th off work. It is of the utmost importance. _unknown number_

I can’t just drop days. _John_

Yes you can. _unknown number_

You said you would trust me. _unknown number_

Fine. _John_

You’re a bastard. _John_

\---

There. It’s Christmas Eve and I’m lounging about my flat doing nothing. What, have you got another murder for me? _John_

Not quite. But I’ve a problem for you to solve. A case of a very unique sort, if you will. _unknown number_

You’re going to figure out who I am. _unknown number_

You could just...tell me. With your words. _John_

Oh, John. You haven’t changed. _unknown number_

What? _John_

What do you mean? _John_

This feels like texting Batman. _John_

\---

John, are you still there? _unknown number_

Yeah. _John_

I need to you to make one more promise. _unknown number_

Why not? _John_

Don’t be angry with me. Please. _unknown number_

Why would I be angry? _John_

You may see this as a betrayal. I swear to you, it was nothing of the sort. You have to remember that. Please. _unknown number_

WHO ARE YOU? _John_

You know already. You’ve known for some time. _unknown number_

No. That's impossible. Stop it. _John_

Merely improbable. _unknown number_

Oh my God. _John_

\---

Sherlock? _John_

\---

I don’t know anything anymore. _John_

\---

There is a letter under your door. Take it, read it, and follow the instructions therein. _unknown number_

Sherlock, is that you? _John_

It’s not possible. I saw you die. _John_

Read. _unknown number_

\---

John,

After six months, it is safe. Sabrina Moran represents the last of Jim Moriarty’s network, and now that the police have cleared my name, there is nothing preventing my coming back to life, so to speak. I will explain my methods to you in person. I feel confident in my abilities to say that much.

I am sorry, John. I owe you more apologies than a man could ever make. I had no idea you would be so affected.

I am not used to having friends. I realize that is a poor excuse. You must understand, though, that I did not anticipate the extent to which my disappearance would affect me. Do not take this as an implication that I have suffered any more or less than you. If anything, take it as my just desserts.

I do not regret saving you, John, but the cost was great.

The wise decision would be to stay where you are and never speak to me again. It would certainly be safer. Unfortunately for us both, I do not think you can, and I absolutely do not wish you could.

If I have learned anything over these past six months, it is that you are a part of me that cannot be severed. The world without you at my side is hatefully, unbearably grey and I do not believe I can suffer it again.

I have come to realize that I need you as I need to think and to breathe. Nothing is intolerable when I am with you. I need you, John, with a forcefulness that frightens me.

If you wish to save yourself, stay in your flat and never see me or speak to me again. But if your thirst for danger has not been sated and cowed into quietude, if you need me, come home.

Believe me to be very sincerely yours,

_Sherlock Holmes_

\---

I’m coming. I’m coming, I’m coming, don’t leave, oh my God, please don’t leave, not ever again. _John_

Don’t worry. I’m waiting. _SH_

I love you. I was going to wait, but I can’t. I love you I love you I love you. _John_

It’s midnight. I expect there’s some sort of silly tradition about making a wish. _SH_

I’ve gotten mine. _John_

\---

**Edward Dimmock:** did u hear

**Greg Lestrade:** Hear what? About Sherlock? Yeah.

**Edward Dimmock:** no, about him and his doctor

**Greg Lestrade:** What about them? Moving back in.

**Edward Dimmock:** yup

**Edward Dimmock:** yup they are

**Greg Lestrade:** NO

**Edward Dimmock:** yes!

**Edward Dimmock:** had a spectacular public snog around midnight on christmas eve in front of their old flat

**Edward Dimmock:** holmes had his brother paying to keep it in the same state

**Edward Dimmock:** they went inside in an awful rush after

**Greg Lestrade:** And that’s where you stop, thanks.

\---

Come down for breakfast. _John_

No. _SH_

The bed smells of you. _SH_

Come back? _SH_

You’ll still be there after I’ve eaten, won’t you? _John_

Always. _SH_

Happy Christmas, Sherlock. _John_

Happy Christmas. _SH_


End file.
